Imprinting Changes EVERYTHING
by emeraldgirl6
Summary: Paul imprints on Bella after Bella slaps him. Jacob isn't so happy about it. Then to top it off the Cullens come back. Bella eventually turns into a werewolf and learns a secret or two about her family.
1. Changes

**CHAPTER 1**

**Changes**

_**I don't own Twilight if I did Bella would be with the wolves.**_

Third Person

Bella came out of Jacob's house fuming.

She then started to yell in the pack's direction," What did you do to him?"

Paul then yelled back at Bella," We didn't do anything but, what did he tell you?"

"Paul calm down. Bella step back." Sam said worriedly. Things aren't going to go well because Paul is the hothead of the pack. Being a shape-shifter and a hothead don't go together that well. Bella ignored Sam and took a step closer.

She said," He didn't tell me anything because he's afraid of you."

Bella PoV

They are laughing at me ; they are actually laughing at me. I'm so angry, I feel like hitting something. Maybe I should. The next thing I know is my hand is across Paul's face. Then he looks into my eyes. I think I just melted. His look so deep. It's like you could just swim in them. The other guys look at him with knowing looks on their faces. I wonder what that's about. I'll find out later.

Then, Jacob comes running out of the house yelling," Bella, get away from him!" Then I see a wolf the size of a horse where Jacob should be.

I yell," What the mess?!" Paul then does the same thing. I do something different though. I pass out.

Paul PoV

As Jacob and I tumble into the forest he yells, well thinks loudly," How could you imprint on her and you know I love her?!", while biting me.

I yelp in pain and think," You know I can't control it. But hey at least I got to imprint on someone that can keep up with me." I said cockily.

Then Jacob comes back with," either way she'll come crawling back to me because you'll leave her for one of your girls for one of you girls on the side so you might as well just reject the imprint so she can go ahead and get with me."

"I won't reject it!" I said plain and simply.

"Your going to wish you did, Paul." Jacob thinks while backing into the forest laughing manically.

I phase back and realize something. I ripped my last pair of shorts and shoes.

**A/N: Please review, favorite, and all that good stuff. But mostly review because I want to hear what you guys have to say. Also vote on the poll on my account.**


	2. Asking All Them Questions

**CHAPTER 2**

**Asking All Them Questions**

_**I don't own twilight. If I did Bella would be with the wolves.**_

Bella PoV

I woke up in a bed that I didn't remember getting in.

Then I thought," What the heck did I do?"

I had to focus and try to remember something from a couple of hours ago. As I sat my head started pounding. It felt like someone was drilling my head from the inside out.

I finally remembered what had happened and yelled," My best friend is a freaking wolf."

Then this woman with scars on half of her face came into the room. I noticed that she had a glass of water and some Motrin in her hand.

"Thank you." I thought to myself.

Then before I could say another word the strange woman said," Jacob isn't the only wolf around."

"Who are you and where the heck am I?" I asked.

"I'm Emily, Sam's fiancée and imprint. You're at our humble home." she said.

Hhmmm I wonder what an imprint is?

Then I said," Well I got 3 questions for you? 1)What is an 'imprint' and 2)Why am I here? 3)What have I gotten myself into?"

" Well, I can't answer the first question. I can answer the second question, and I'm not so sure about the third one. So second answer is because you passed out after Paul and Jacob phased. Third answer is you've gotten into a roller coaster of stuff. Your life will never be boring again." Emily said.

Wow, she sure said a mouth full.

Then she continued and said," You also can't leave until you promise to Paul that you won't tell anyone about our wolfy secret."

My heart fluttered at his name Paul. Woah woah woah. I barely know the guy and my heart is speeding up because I heard his name. Is something wrong with me?

"When can I officially meet Paul," I said. I now love the name Paul.

"You can meet him right now if you want. He's in the kitchen with the other boys." she said.

"I've got another question. Where is the kitchen?" I ask.

Then Emily said with a smile," just follow me."

When we got to the kitchen I noticed that these dudes that she called boys can't be boys. These 'boys' were the size of big and buff men.

Emily said," You can get something to eat if you want." I was a little hungry.

I decided to eat a muffin. I almost lost a hand just to get the muffin. Embry just decided to grab the muffin I wanted. Since apparently he couldn't reach for the muffin that was right next to mine. I got the muffin by biting him. While I ate my muffin I noticed that these guys ate 2 plates of food quicker than I ate this one muffin.

"Well since you guys are finished eating I have to ask a quick question. Where is Jacob?!" I said.

Then as if they practiced they said in unison," We don't know."

I then yell," What the do you mean 'we don't know."

Then Sam stood up and said," We don't know but we're pretty sure he just left to blow off some steam."

"Why does he have to blow off some steam?" I ask.

Them my perfect Paul a- woah were did that come from. I don't even know the guy and I'm calling him perfect. I need to figure out my feelings. All I know is I'm over Edward. I mean who leaves a poor defenseless girl like me in the woods.

Anyway my perfect Paul-groan-said," Isn't it obvious; he has a major crush on you."

Then I say sarcastically," Really I never noticed. But that still doesn't explain why he needs to blow off some steam."

For some reason everyone looked at Paul.

"Bella we need to talk. Please come take a walk with me. I promise I'll answer all of your questions." my perfect Paul said.

"Okay lets go. Lead the way." I said while motioning to the back door.

A/N: Please review, follow, and all that other good stuff. But mostly review because I want to hear what you guys have to say. Also vote on the poll on my account.


	3. Answers

**CHAPTER 3**

**Answers**

_**I don't own Twilight. If I did Bella would be with the wolves.**_

Paul PoV

Once we got a block away from the house Bella started to ask me questions.

Her first question was," Why do you guys change into wolves?"

"Well, Bella I'm going to make this plain and simple. It runs in our blood," I said.

"What are you guys, exactly?" Bella asked.

Then I explained," Well technically we are shape-shifters but we shift into wolves."

Then my beautiful Bella asked," Okay so my next question. What is imprint?"

What the mess. Who told her about imprinting? How much does she know about it.

"Who told you about imprinting?" I asked.

"Emily did. Well, technically she didn't tell me anything about it. She just said,' I'm Emily, Sam's fiancé and imprint. Then I asked,' what's an imprint?' then she said,' It's not my place to tell. Maybe you should ask Paul', or something like that."

Oh well," As I was saying; imprinting is like love at first sight, but a thousand times stronger. It's like everything revolves around her. It's like she is the only thing that's holding you down to this world." I said.

"Whoa that's intense. Have you imprinted on anybody yet?" Bella asked shyly. How cute.

"Yes I actually have finally imprinted on someone." I said looking away.

Her expression fell. Of course when her expression fell mine fell too.

Before I could say anything Bella asked," Who did you imprint on?" she asked.

For some reason it sounded like she was holding back tears.

"Well Bella I don't know if it's obvious, but I imprinted on the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my entire life." I said looking into her beautiful brown eyes.

Her eyes are so deep it makes you wonder if you could swim in them. I didn't notice how long I was taking to answer her question until I she started snapping at me.

Then my beautiful Bella yelled, "Spit it out already!"

"Okay, okay. Bella I imprinted on you. I thought it was obvious because if I didn't I wouldn't be telling you this stuff.

Bella then said," Well that was kind of obvious."

Then I leaned down and finally kissed her. I must've surprised because it took her a couple of seconds to respond. Our lips moved in synch. Her lips are so soft. But unfortunately she pulled away. That brought my ego down a couple of notches.

Then my beautiful and innocent Bella said," I'm not ready for a boyfriend yet, Paul. Can we just start as friends, please." I thought about it.

Then I said," Sure. Friends are better than nothing."

I just new that this was the beginning of something beautiful.

**A/N: Sorry I'm not good at kissing scenes. Hope you guys enjoyed. Please review, favorite, and follow. But mostly review because I want to hear what you guys have to say. Check out my poll on my account.**


	4. Oh Snap

**CHAPTER 4**

**Oh Snap**

_**I had to do it. My mind kept on telling me to post this chapter so I did, enjoy. I don't own Twilight if I did Bella would be with a wolves.**_

Edward PoV

I miss my sweet and innocent Bella. She is my one and only true love. It just hurts to stay away from her.

No one is the same anymore. Rosalie's not even the same anymore. Carlisle and Esme feel like they've lost their favorite daughter. Carlisle barely ever goes to work. Esme doesn't decorate anymore. Alice and Emmett feel like they've lost their little sister. Alice doesn't shop anymore. Emmett isn't loud or peppy anymore. Jasper and Rosalie aren't even the same anymore. Rosalie doesn't work on cars anymore. Jasper feels really guilty because he thinks it's his doesn't read his history books anymore either.

Jasper feels like it's his fault that we moved away. But, it wasn't all his fault some of it was mine, but it mostly his fault that I lost my sweet and innocent Bella. Maybe it's time for us to go back to Forks and get my Bella back. I mean she's my everything.

Alice must have seen me decide we're going back to Forks because the next thing she said was," It's about time." Everyone else was very confused.

Then I said," Family meeting, now."

Everyone went into the dining room. We use it as a meeting area because we don't actually eat here so we might as well use it for something.

"Everyone I've decided that we're going back to Forks." I said. Everyone cheered.

"I can finally go on another shopping spree with Bella." Alice said.

"I could give her a makeover." Rosalie said.

I'm happy that she's going to try and be nice to Bella.

"I can finally see Bellzie again." Emmett said excitedly.

"When are we leaving?" Alice asked as if she didn't already know.

"I can't wait to see my daughter." Esme said.

"Two days," I said then continued and said,"1 day for packing another day for actually moving."

Then Carlisle said excitedly," Okay. Let's start packing." Everyone then said," See you in 48 hours."

I can't wait to see my Bella. It'll be just like old times.

**A/N: Not my best chapter but it had to done. Did anyone else notice that Carlisle isn't doing a good job at being the leader of the family? Please follow, review, and all that good stuff. But mostly review because I want to hear what you guys have to say. Also vote on the poll on my account.**


	5. School

**CHAPTER 5**

**School**

_**I don't own Twilight if I did Bella would be with the wolves.**_

Bella PoV

Yesterday was an interesting day. I found out that my best friend, Jacob, has been avoiding me because he's a werewolf and a hotheaded werewolf player has imprinted on me. Well I apparently attract the now I'm eating breakfast before I get ready for school. While I'm eating I hear a car pull up. I look out the window and see my perfect Paul.

"Stop thinking about your friend like that." I thought to myself. Anyways, I walked out the front door and ask Paul," What are you doing here?"

He then says cockily," What does it look like I'm going to take you to school."

Then I ask the most obvious question in the world," Why?"

"I figured that friends can drive other friends to school", Paul said.

"Well I guess so. Come on in while I go get dressed. You can sit on the couch and watch TV." I said.

I went to my room and locked the door.

Then thought to myself," Like a locked door could hold off a hotheaded werewolf."

I went to my closet and put on my black skinny jeans, a plain white v-neck shirt, a gray cardigan, and black flats. I learned a little bit about fashion after the Cullens left. Then I grabbed my book bag and went downstairs.

When I went into the living room I saw Paul watching _South Beach Towing._ That's my favorite show.

Then I asked," You like _South Beach Towing.?" _

" I love the show. My favorite one of the group is Bernice." Paul said.

"That's my favorite person too. Come on we can continue this conversation in the car." I said.

We walked out the front door. I locked the door; as if someone would rob the Chief of Police's house. Then we went to the car. He opened the door for me. Who knew that La Push's biggest player was such a gentleman.

Then I muttered a quick," Thank you," and got into the car. Once he got in the car and drove off we started a game of twenty questions.

The first question my perfect Paul asked was," What's your favorite color?"

I automatically said," Silver."

"Why?" Paul asked.

Then I avoided the question and said," I believe it's my turn to ask the question. What's your favorite color?"

"Chocolate brown." my perfect Paul said.

Then he asked," Why is silver your favorite color?"

Without thinking, again, I said," it's the color of your fur when you're a wolf. Why is favorite color chocolate brown?"

Then my perfect Paul said," It's the color of your beautiful chocolate brown eyes", Paul said looking deep into my eyes.

It felt like he was looking deep into my soul.

Then he turned back to the road and asked me," What's your favorite types of music?"

I answered with," Classic, pop, hip hop, and R'n'B. How about you?"

Then Paul said," Rock, pop, rap, and RN& B."

I noticed the car stopped and I saw that we were finally at school.

I looked into his deep brown eyes and said," We'll continue this after school, okay."

In return he nodded and left.

I turn around and saw that everybody was staring at me. I looked down and blushed. This is going to be a long day. I can't wait to see Paul after school.

Time for school.

I bet Jessica or Lauren saw me with Paul and started drooling over him. I hope they won't question me about him ever chance they can get. So now I'm in 1st Period which is math with Ms. Ball but while she was talking about pi or something my mind started to wonder to Paul. I wonder what he's doing right now. But, then Jessica passed me a note. Did I mention that she sits next to me in this class.

So the note said," Who was the hottie that dropped you off? Is he picking you up? Are you guys dating?"

Apparently, Ms. Ball noticed I wasn't paying attention to her and said," Bella, what's the square root of pi?"

I answered plain and simply," The square root of pi is 1.77245385091."

Ms. Ball looked shocked and said," That's correct and please pass that note forward."

"Okay, by the way Jessica passed it to me." I said.

Ms. Ball read the note aloud," Who was the hottie that dropped you off? Is he picking you up? Are you guys dating?" The class laughed.

Then said," Jessica see me after class." Then the bell rang.

Then I went to my history class with Mr. Green,one of the best teachers ever. Today just isn't my day because Lauren decided to sit next to me. I'm pretty sure it's because she wants to learn about Paul and not history. While I was taking notes on the bombing of Pearl Harbor Lauren passed me a note.

It said," What's his name? Is he single? Why did he drop you off? Where's he from? Is he friends with that Jacob guy?"

I decided to throw away the note, so I got up and walked towards the trash can but stopped me and took the note. He read it out loud. The class laughed.

Then Mr. Green asked," Who passed the note?"

I automatically said," Lauren."

Then said," Humph kids these days."

Then the bell rang.

Next, class was art with Ms. Wood. I decided to take art when the Cullens left because it was an easy way to express myself in that emotional state. This is one of the three classes I don't have with Jessica or Lauren.

Anyways, told us to just," Sketch whatever is on your mind."

My mind drifted to my perfect Paul. I imagined his beautiful deep brown eyes, his perfectly ruffled hair, his tan skin, luscious lips, his strong muscles, his- my thoughts were interrupted by the bell. I gathered my stuff and noticed that I've drawn Paul in my sketchbook. I got my stuff together and went to my next class.

Gym with my favorite teacher Coach Michaelson. It used to be my less favorite subject because I didn't know how to walk on a flat surface without tripping. After the Cullens left I started to practice on my balance issues. Now I can do a cartwheel without falling on my face. So we are playing volleyball. My team consists of some of my closest friends. Angela and Mike. Once Mike got over the fact that he'll never be with me we became close friends. My team was me, Angela, Mike, Tyler, Eric, and this guy named Jenks. We won ever game. Then the bell rang we got dressed and went to our next class.

Then I went to my English class with Ms. Thomas. She's a nice old lady that should've retired years ago because she really can't hear. Unfortunately, I have this class with both Jessica and Lauren. I might kill myself just to avoid all the questions. I made sure I sat all the way across the room to stay away from them just to avoid them. I read during the whole class period.

Then lunch came around. I sat were I normally sit which is with Angela, Mike, Tyler, and Eric.

Then Jessica comes up and says," Hi Bella. How's your day going."

She is so fake. I already know she's just being nice to me because she wants to learn stuff about Paul.

"Cut the crap, Jessica, you might as well just walk away because I'm telling you anything about him." I said.

"It ain't fair that you get all of the hot guys." Jessica said.

"What about me." Mike said.

"What about you." Jessica said while walking out the door.

Then Lauren's fake self comes walking towards us. It's just that they've been irritating me all through the day and I'm tired of them asking all these questions about Paul.

Lauren walked and opened her mouth but I interrupted and said," Lauren, turn your scrawny self around and stop harassing me about him."

Then Lauren walked off and turned around to say, "I'll be back for my future husband later, Bella." I sighed.

At least they won't be anymore drama today and then the bell rang.

It went to my next class, guitar with Mr. Jackson. We just did scales and played a couple of songs. It was a really relaxed day in guitar because we have a concert in a week. The bell rang once we got to our5th song.

Thank god the school day is almost over. So now I'm having science with Ms. Pettway. I HATE SCIENCE! I'm great at but I hate because it's so difficult. I just continue to listen to what the teacher says. So I get A's in her class. Today we just took notes on cells and how the reproduce. The day ended with the bell ringing. I wonder if Paul actual came to get me after school. If he didn't I have no ride home and that would really suck.

So now I'm outside and guess who I see. I see Jessica and Lauren practically pressing him against his car. Paul looks disgusted and very mad. Then he looks up and our eyes meet.

He grins and yells," Bella!"

I looked down and blush. Then my perfect Paul practically knocked Jessica and Lauren off him and starts walking towards me. I had to giggly because Lauren and Jessica were now sitting on the ground glaring daggers at me.

"So Bella where were we?" my perfect Paul asked.

**A/N: This is the longest chapter I've written so far and please go to my profile and vote on my poll. Please review because I'd love to hear what you guys have to say. Review, Favorite, Follow, and all that other good stuff.**


	6. Here We Come

**CHAPTER 6**

**Here We Come**

_**I don't own Twilight if I did Bella would be with the wolves.**_

Edward PoV

One more day until I get to see my sweet, innocent Bella. I can just imagine the look on her face. She's going to be so excited and happy to see us.

"Has everyone packed all there stuff?" I asked.

"Yes. I can't wait to see my best friend again!" Alice screeched.

Then Rosalie said all irratedly, "We know Alice. You have been repeating that all day."

Although she said that she was thinking, 'I can't wait to see my little sister.'

Then Emmett asked," When and where are we going to go hunting? Because I'm sure none of you want to see Bellzie on a hungry stomach." Then of course Alice said," We're going hunting a hour or two before we get to Forks so probably somewhere in Oregon."

"Do I bag any bears?" Emmett asked excitedly.

"Yes, Emmett, you will actually get three of them," Alice got interrupted by Emmett who yelled, "AWESOME!" Alice then continued and asked, "Dad did you enroll me and Edward back into Forks High?"

Even though I hate going to that God forsaken place called High School I have to do it for Bella. I need to keep my sweet and innocent Bella safe.

"Yes and I also called the hospital in Forks and asked for my job there back. They of course said yes and I went ahead and handled stuff at the other hospital. So I'm all set to go." Carlisle said.

" Since everything important has been handled. Who's riding in what with who and in what?" Esme asked.

"I'm riding in my Porsche. Jasper is going to ride his Harley Davidson. Edward's riding his Volvo. Carlisle and Esme are riding together in Carlisle's Mercedes. Rosalie's riding her BMW. Last but not least Emmett is riding his Jeep." Alice (of course) said.

"Okay. We got all of that cleared up. Let's go." Edward said.

Here I come my sweet innocent Bella.

**A/N: Sorry it was so short. Please review, favorite, and all that good stuff. But mostly review because I want to hear what you guys have to say. Also vote on the poll on my account.**


	7. 20 Questions

**CHAPTER 7**

**20 Questions**

_Happy Halloween._

_I don't own Twilight if I did Bella would be with the wolves._

Paul PoV

"So where were we?" I asked.

"I believe it was my turn to ask you a question." my beautiful Bella said while opening the car door and putting her stuff in the backseat.

We got into the car and headed to Bella's house.

"So what's your question?" I asked.

"I thought it was my turn to ask the question." my beautiful Bella said while laughing the most beautiful laugh I've ever heard. It sounded like bells.

"Yes it's your turn. Go ahead." I said.

"What's your favorite type of food?" Bella asked sweetly.

"I actually like Italian food the best but you know everyone in the pack would eat any kind of food. So I'm really fine with any kind of food." I stated.

Then I asked my beautiful Bella, "What's your favorite restaurant in Washington?"

Bella then said quietly while looking out the window sadly, "Bella Italian."

Huh, that answers my next question, but I wonder what got her so upset.

"That's kinda funny because your name is Bella and, I'm assuming, your favorite food is Italian." I said.

"We have arrived, Bella. Have a nice night." I said quietly to my beautiful Bella.

Apparently Bella didn't want me to leave because then she said, "Where do you think you're going?"

I guess we're going to continue 20 questions.

Then I answer with, "I was about to go back home, sit on the couch, and watch some TV. Why?"

Then my Bella said, "Why don't you come in and stay for dinner so we can continue 20 questions?"

While putting my car in park and said "Sure." Then I got out of the car and walked to the front door with Bella.

"My turn. When is your birthday?" I asked Bella while she unlocked the door.

"Mine is September 13, 1994. When is yours?" Bella said.

"My birthday is March 16, 1992. What's your favorite kind of movie?" I said while walking towards, what I assume was, the kitchen.

"A mixture of comedy and horror. What about you?" my beautiful Bella said.

"I love me a good comedy and thriller. What's your favorite fruit?" I said.

Then she said, "I love pineapples. They taste so sweet and juicy. I could eat them all day, every day."

Note to self: pineapples may save me from the wrath of Bella one day.

"What's your favorite fruit?" Bella asked.

"Well I really can't pick a favorite fruit because they all have their own unique taste and texture." I said thoughtfully.

Then I asked, "What are you cooking?" I asked while smelling one of the most delectable scents, next to Bella's, ever.

"Spaghetti and broccoli since you said you like Italian too. I did broccoli because the dish needed a vegetable." Bella said.

Then she asked, "What do you in your past time when you're not patrolling?"

"Well I'm usually eating or running errands, but if I'm lucky I just sit at home and watch TV." I said

Then I asked, "When does Charlie get here?"

As if on cue, Charlie pulled up.

Then I whispered to Bella, "Charlie just pulled up."

Then Bella asked me, "Why are you whispering?"

"Because I'm very nervous." I said quietly.

Then Charlie walked into the kitchen.

**A/N: Please review, favorite, and all that good stuff. But mostly review because I want to hear what you guys have to say. Also vote on the poll on my account.**


	8. Meeting Charlie(aka The Chief of Police)

**Chapter 8**

**Meeting Charlie{aka The Chief of Police}**

_I don't own Twilight if I did Bella would be with the wolves._

Bella PoV

"Bella I'm home. How's yo-." Dad said looking up from the newspaper he had picked up and noticed Paul.

Then he asked, "Who is this?"

Paul walked over to dad, held out his hand and said, "Nice to meet you Chief Swan. I'm Paul Lahote."

Paul noticed that dad wasn't going to shake his hand any time soon so he put it back to his side.

"I've heard of you. All of the other police officers at the station are always talking about how you either broking their daughter's heart, or how you've gotten in trouble. What are you doing with Bella?" Dad said.

"Dad, he's my friend. He is going to have dinner with us." I said

"Uh no he isn't. Bella he has the worst track record ever. He's a player!" Dad yelled. He looks really angry because I could see a vain throbbing in his neck just waiting to burst. He was also turning a really dark shade of red.

Paul finally said, "Sir, I promise you, I have changed for the better. Besides me and Bella are just friends."

For some reason 'the just friends' part in that sentence was like a stab in the heart for some reason.

"I don't trust you." Dad stated narrowing his eyes at Paul.

"But you trust me, right Dad?" I asked trying to hide my smirk.

Dad looked at me suspiciously and said, "Yeah I trust you."

"Then you have nothing to worry about. Anyways dinner is ready." I said sweetly.

"Good. I'm starved." Paul stated while staring longingly at the spaghetti.

"Hold your horses. Let Charlie get his food first because you'll eat it all and we'll starve to death. Plus it might get you on his good side somehow." I said.

"Fine." Paul mumbled/groaned.

Then I handed dad his plate.

Dad then said, "Oh spaghetti. Thanks Bells."

"No problem dad."

I think this encounter is going rather well. After we all fixed our plates ; we all sat at the table.

Out of no where dad asks calmly, "Paul what are your intentions with my daughter?"

"Dad, seriously?" I asked.

"Bella it's alright. Chief Swan-" Paul started, but dad said,

"Please call me Charlie." Paul continued and said, "Charlie I just want to be there whenever Bella needs or wants someone, sir."

"Okay but if you break her heart I will personally hunt you down and kill you." Dad said seriously.

I held back my own laughter this time because both me and Paul knew dad couldn't kill Paul no matter how hard he tried,

"Dad, we aren't dating." I said still holding back laughter.

"Okay, just watch." Charlie said finishing his food and going into the living room to watch some sport.

Paul then said, "I guess it's time for me to go home."

"Okay text me when you get home. Here's my cell number." I said writing my number on a sticky note and handing it to my perfect Paul.

"Are you picking me up and dropping me off at school and home tomorrow?" I asked crossing my fingers for a yes.

"Sure if you want me to." my perfect Paul said while walked to the front door.

"I do. See you tomorrow." I yelled at him as got into his car and drove off.

Then I went into the kitchen and washed the dishes real quick. I went up stairs, went to my room got myself some pajamas. I got a holey shirt, some underwear, and some sweatpants. Next I went into the bathroom, took a shower, got dressed, then went downstairs and kissed Charlie goodnight. Then I came back upstairs to my room and checked my phone. It had one text message from an unknown person. I had to be Paul. It said:

_I'm home sleep well beautiful goodnight._

_-Paul_

I texted back:

_Sleep well goodnight and see you in the morning._

_-Bella_

Then I had one of the best night of sleep ever.

**A/N:****This was my second longest chapter. R****eview****, favorite, follow, and all that good mostly ****review ****because I want to hear what you guys have to say.****Also vote on the poll on my account.**


	9. They're Here

**CHAPTER 9**

**They're Here**

_I don't own Twilight if I did Bella would be with the wolves_

Bella PoV

I woke up to the pitter-patter of rain on my windowsill and the fact that my alarm clock was going off. So I got up and went downstairs to the kitchen. Then, I got my favorite cereal, Captain Crunch, and ate it happily. Next, I went upstairs and I, surprisingly didn't trip*, and went to my room. I went into my closet and picked out my out fit for today. It consisted of an off-the-shoulder purple and black striped shirt with a white tank top underneath, black skinny jeans, and some purple flats. After that, I went to the bathroom, placed my clothes on the sink, and hopped into the shower. I then brushed my teeth, put on my clothes, and brushed my hair.

Then the door bell rang. It's Paul. Yeepppeeee. I ran down the stairs, still not tripping, and opened the door. Then I saw my perfect Paul standing before me looking as good as usual.

"Hey Bella, you ready to go?" my perfect Paul said while smirking because he noticed me staring.

"Hey Paul, just let me go grab my stuff. I'll be right out." I said while smiling.

Then I ran upstairs, grabbed my phone and book bag, ran back downstairs, locked the door, and hopped into the car. I'm surprised I haven't fallen yet today.

"So how was your night?" I asked breathlessly.

"It was peaceful, for once in my life. How was yours?" my perfect Paul asked.

"I had the best night of sleep in a long time." I said while leaning back in my seat.

There was a long pause. It wasn't an awkward kind of pause; it was a peaceful kind of pause. Then Paul started to laugh.

I was curious to what was so funny so I asked, "What's so funny?"

Then my perfect Paul said in his deep voice, "I was just thinking about Charlie's reaction to me was like last night."

"That was pretty funny wasn't it?" I said between giggles.

"Well we're here." my perfect Paul said sadly.

"You're picking me up after school, right?" I asked, crossing my fingers, hoping for a yes.

"Sure I will. I mean who else would you ride home with?" my perfect Paul said.

I was about to list the people, but Paul interrupted me by saying, "Bye Bella, I lo- hope you have a good day."

I waved goodbye and started walking to homeroom. Suddenly I saw a silver Volvo pull up. No please don't le it be them. I thought as I saw two figures get out of the car. Two pale figures. Two pale figures with expensive clothes. Two pale beautiful people with expensive clothes. One short with pixie styled hair and the other tall with copper colored hair. Edward and Alice.

Edward walked up to me and said, "Hello love."

This was going to be a heck of a day.

***Yes it's possible to trip up the steps. I know this because I've done it plenty of times.**

**A/N: Please review, follow, and all that other stuff. Also please go on my profile and vote on my poll. This chapter idea came from a very wonderful author that I can't name here because the document editor won't let me. Their name is on under my account. Check out their stories. Please and Thank you.**


	10. How's This Possible!

**CHAPTER 10**

**How's This Possible**

Bella PoV

"What do you want, Edward?" I said getting straight to the point.

"I came back for you, love." Edward exclaimed.

"Yeah, we missed you, Bella." Alice said.

"You," I said while pointing at Edward, "have no right to call me love. You lost that right when you left me." I yelled.

"I don't have time for this; I have a classes I must attend." I said and walked off. But, I didn't get far because I felt this cold, hard hand grab me.

"Get your filthy hands off of me." I said as Alice finally let go of me.

I continued walking towards homeroom and realized I have ever single class with him. Now I'm currently walking to math. So Edward sat across the room from me because all the seats around me were taken. I noticed that he was watching me all through class. It was really creepy. When the bell rang, Edward stood up and started walking towards me. Before he could get to me I ran out the door but got stopped by Alice, who was just standing outside waiting.

I tried to casually walk past her but she grabbed me, again, but this time I screamed, "RAPE!"

Everyone looked at us and, apparently, Alice didn't like the attention so she let me go. I continued walking towards my locker, put away my math book and binder, and took out my history book and binder. I slowly walked towards my history class. Unfortunately, I have this class with both Alice and Edward and they sat next to me.

"Crap." I whispered to myself forgetting that they could hear me.

"Bella, watch your mouth." both Alice and Edward scolded at me.

"You're not my parents. I'm a grown woman. I can say whatever the hell I want, whenever I want." I said confidently.

"Bella it's not lady like to say such things." the little Pixie said.

"Whatever." I said while rolling my eyes.

Then the bell rang and class started. Mr. Green started to lecture us on how all of the people who are at least eighteen should vote.

But then Edward slid me a note that said, "Come to our house after school."

I wrote back, "Leave me alone."

Then the little pixie took the not and wrote, "How about after school we go shopping and give you a makeover to get you out of those cheap clothes."

Then I wrote, "You two obviously don't know how to persuade a person to do anything you wanted them to do. Also apparently you guys don't know me at all because, Edward, I don't like to be bossed around like you're my parents and, Alice, I hate shopping and receiving makeovers from you."

After that, they left me alone and then the bell rang. Next, I went to one of the only classes I don't have with them, Art. So I sat at the table with Angela and Mike. They were both really worried about me because the Cullens are back.

So Angela asked worriedly, "Are you alright?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just really angry and annoyed." I said while drawing a very detailed sketch of me stabbing both Edward and Alice.

"Why are you annoyed?" Angela asked curiously.

She's so sweet. She's truly worried about me, her friend.

"They keep asking me to come to their house, to go shopping with them, or to go makeover. After all they did to me; they really think everything will go back to how it was before they left!" I said getting mad all over again.

Then I looked back up at Angela and said, "I'm sorry I blew up like that, Angela."

"It's alright Bella. I understand you're angry." Angela said.

Then the bell rang. Angela, Mike, and I gathered our stuff and walked to gym together, but went our separate ways to change for gym. They also don't have this class with me. Today in gym we are playing pickle ball. Pickle ball is like tennis and badminton but with a paddle and a small whifle ball. You also serve underhanded. It's a very fun sport. Mike and I decided to be on teams. We lasted almost the entire time but we lost the last three games. Then we sat out and watched the other teams play.

Next our gym coach told us, "Get dressed."

After almost everybody was dressed; the bell rang. Unfortunately, I have this class with them. Luckily, they sat across the room from me. But that didn't stop Alice from throwing notes at my head. Edward would have threw some too if Lauren and Jessica weren't trying to hump his leg like some bitches in heat.

All of Alice's notes said, "We're going to go shopping together and you're going to get a makeover. I've already seen it so you might as well come to our house after school."

These guys really need to learn to persuade people into doing things. Well let me correct myself. Edward is great at persuading Jessica and Lauren without even trying. Anyways when the last five notes were thrown at my head I got up and threw them away. Then the bell rang; time for lunch. I was getting really hungry anyway. I gathered my stuff and quickly walked to the cafeteria, still avoiding Edward and Alice. When I got to the cafeteria you wouldn't believe who was there. Go ahead guess. Paul. I noticed most of the guys looking at him with envy while the girls looked at him with longing, along with some other guys.

I immediately ran up, hugged him and asked, "What are you doing here?"

My perfect Paul said, "I wanted to have lunch with you. Why do you smell like leech?"

"The Cullens are back and they think everything will go back to normal since they're back." I said.

Then someone growled, "Bella get away from that mutt! He'll hurt." it was of course Edward.

"He won't hurt me. YOU already hurt me enough when you left." I yelled.

Then I whispered, "Plus it's better to hang out with someone that isn't constantly trying not to kill you. So mind your own damn business."

Edward got angry and tried to grab me. Bad choice. Both Paul and I started to shake. What the hell!

Paul realized I was shaking and told me, "Follow me."

We ran out of the school and went into the forest. All of a sudden I felt my body shift. I looked down at my hands and noticed they weren't hands anymore. They were freaking paws. How's this even possible?!

**A/N: Longest chapter EVER. Please review, follow, and all that other stuff. Also check out my poll on my profile. Thanks for reading. See you guys next chapter.**


	11. Someone Got Some Explaining To Do

**CHAPTER 11**

**Someone Got Some Explaining To Do**

_I don't own Twilight if I did Bella would be with the wolves_

**Third Person**

_Bella's Thoughts _Paul's Thoughts

_Paul how is this possible?_

Bella, do you really think I would know.

_No, but how do I change back?_

I'm not going to tell you right now because once you've changed back you'll be naked and I doubt you would like for me to see that.

_Oh. Well how about we go to my house and get me some clothes._

Follow me because we have to stay hidden while in wolf form.

_Paul I kinda already know that._

Just follow me.

*Time Skip*

_Paul since we are in the woods behind my house, tell me how to change back._

Think of your happiest thoughts.

_Okay now please stay in the woods while I change back._

Okay.

Then, Bella stepped into her backyard.

**Bella PoV**

While still in wolf form, I looked around to see if the coast was clear. No one was around, good. I quickly ran around the house, grabbed the key from under the mat with my teeth, ran back around to the backyard, and set the key down on the ground next to me. Then, I started to think about my perfect Paul and I felt my body shift again but this time I only had two legs. Then, I quickly unlocked the back door, ran upstairs to my room, and grabbed a blue tank top and gray skinny jeans. Next, I went downstairs to find my perfect Paul sitting on the couch watching our favorite show, South Beach Towing. The episode when the inspector comes. That was hilarious.

"So what are we going to do all day." I asked curiously.

"We could find out how you can turn into a wolf." Paul suggested. Then he looked into my eyes. My whole world shifted. It was like everything that held me to this Earth no longer existed. The only thing that kept me here was Paul. So this is what imprinting feels like.

"Paul I think I imprinted." I said gazing at Paul in admiration.

"What! On who?" Paul screamed looking as mad as hell.

"Take a guess." I said with a smirk.

"Is it that Edmund dude?" he asked while gritting his teeth.

"No! I'll give you a hint. He's around 6'5" with a tan, quite a hothead, and he's is sitting on the couch in my living room." I said looking deeply into my perfect Paul's beautiful brown eyes.

"You seriously imprinted on me. Paul Lahote." he said in suprise. His eyebrows almost reached his hairline.

"Yes. Yes, I did." I said quoting the famous line from Phineas & Ferb.

Then Paul did something so unexpected. He picked me up, twirled me around, and kissed me. Oh my gosh his lips are so soft and supple. No wonder they always looked so kissable.

When we finally pulled away I asked, "So what does this make us," I said pointing at us.

"I guess this makes us boyfriend and girlfriend." my perfect Paul said with a big ol smirk. All I did was smile and nod.

"I guess we could wait for Charlie to come and answer our questions. But what are we going to do for five hours?" I asked.

"We could watch this marathon of South Beach Towing, get something to eat because I'm starving, or we could do both.

"I choose both because I'm starving too and I could use a good laugh after all that's happened today." I stated.

"So where are we going to eat at?" my perfect Paul asked curiously.

Hhmmmm, "I think we should go to dairy queen. I feel like eating a blizzard." I said visualizing the sweet, chocolaty goodness of a chocolate extreme blizzard.

Then I realized, "Paul your car is still at the school. You want to stop by and get it on our way back from Dairy Queen?" I asked sweetly.

"Sure thanks for asking." My perfect Paul said.

"Let's go but let me go grab some shoes." I said while running up to my room.

I grabbed my blue converse, stuffed my feet into them onto my feet, and tied up the shoe laces.

"You want to drive?" I asked my perfect Paul sweetly.

"Sure let's go." my perfect Paul said as I passed him the keys to the truck.

Then we both walked out the front door. I stopped and locked the door. Next, I walked to my beautiful red-orange, rusty, old truck. I love this truck so much.

"What happened to your radio?" my perfect Paul asked curiously.

"Well, on my eighteenth birthday Emmett and Rosalie Cullen installed a new radio that I didn't need. So when they left, I ripped it out and threw it away." I stated calmly.

"You want a new one because I could give you my old one?" my perfect Paul asked so sweetly.

"No, Paul, I don't want to take anything from you." I said

"It's not taking if I'm giving it to you. Plus I don't even use it anymore." Paul said smirking.

"Well I guess its okay since you don't use it anymore." I said.

I looked outside and noticed that we were already at Dairy Queen. That was quick.

Then Paul asked, "Drive through or walk in?"

"Drive through please." I stated.

When we pulled up into the drive through we heard an unenthusiastic female voice say, "Welcome to Dairy Queen. May I take your order?"

"Yes I would like 8 chili dog combos with a coke and," Paul stopped and asked, "Bella what do you want to eat?"

"I want 3 original double cheeseburger combos with a sprite and large chocolate extreme blizzard." I said.

Paul repeated what I just said to the cashier. Then the cashier told us our total and we drove forward.

The cashier saw Paul and asked sweetly, "You're the order with 8 chili cheese dog combos with a coke and 3 original double cheeseburger combos with a sprite and a large chocolate extreme blizzard, right?"

We both noticed her eyes widen as she said the order.

Then she said under her breath, "Dang that's a lot of food."

Paul answered, "Yes."

She told us the total again she also told us, "Please wait for around 5 five minutes for your food so please pull forward." and she lied to us. We waited for around 15 freaking minutes. Until someone finally came with our food, by then our stomachs were eating itself. Once the dude gave us all of our food, Paul pulled off and drove to the school while eating a chili cheese dog. We didn't talk much then because we were so interested in our food.

Once we were at the school, Paul was down to only 3 chili cheese dog combos and I only had my fries and blizzard. Then Paul put his 3 combos in a bag and started walking to his car. I switched seats and got into the drivers seat. I followed Paul to my house because my car can only go up to 50 mph. Once we got to my house I was down to only my blizzard while Paul had only 1 chili cheese dog. I unlocked the door and plopped down onto the couch and started to watch South Beach Towing. We then finished our food in 5 minutes and we just sat on the couch watching South Beach Towing. We waited for Charlie to come home. By then it was 4:50. Only a hour and ten minutes until Charlie is home. We continued watching our show and whenever it went on commercial we would discuss how crazy Bernice is and how much we love her. Then we heard Charlie pull up.

He walked in and said, "Hey Bella, Paul."

"Someone got some explaining to do." I stated sweetly.

*Happy Thanksgiving*

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Please follow, review, and all that other good stuff. Also please vote on my poll. Until next chapter, goodbye. **


	12. Family History

**CHAPTER 12**

**Family History**

_I don't own Twilight if I did Bella would be with the wolves._

Bella PoV

"What do you mean, Bella?" Dad asked looking very nervous.

"I mean you're going to tell me why I can turn into a wolf." I said calmly.

"Well, Bella you're going to have to sit down for this." Dad sighed and sat down.

"I'm already sitting down, Dad. Just tell me." I said while both Paul and I sat up in interest.

"Bella, I'm just going to come out and say this. I'm not your father." Dad said.

"What?! What do you mean you aren't my father?" I yelled.

"I mean exactly what I said. I'm not your father." Dad- I mean Charlie- said.

"Then who's my father?" I asked curiously.

"Your biological father is Joshua Uley, Sam Uley's father." Charlie stated.

"So what you're saying is that Sam Uley is actually Bella's older brother." Paul said.

"Yup." Charlie said popping the 'p'.

"How is this possible?" I asked.

"There was a period of time were me and your mother were taking a break from each other. During that time your mother decided to start a relationship with Joshua and they made you. So you're half Quileute." Charlie stated.

"And you were okay with that." I asked thinking Charlie was the most foolish man ever.

"Well, I was mad at first, but we still got married and I thought that proved that she still loved me. I thought we would be together forever. But, it didn't work like that." Charlie said sadly.

"Thanks for the information, Charlie. I'll be back by midnight and you might want to order some pizza or something. Bye." I said while grabbing my perfect Paul and walking out the door.

"Where are we going?" my perfect Paul asked sweetly.

"We are going to go to Sam's house to re-introduce me as his sister." I stated.

Then I looked at my phone to see what time it is. It's 7:00 P.M. Plenty of time to talk to my older brother about our parent's affair. So we got into Paul's car and we left. We pulled up to Sam and Emily's house by 7:30 P.M. We walked up to the front door and rang the door bell.

We heard a female voice ask, "Who is it?" that must be Emily.

"It's us." Both Paul and I said in unison.

Emily opened the door, smiled, and asked, "What are you guys doing here?"

"We need to talk to Sam about something very important. Is he home?" my perfect Paul said calmly.

"Yes, he is actually in the kitchen. Please come in." Emily said leading us to the kitchen.

Emily, Paul, and I joined Sam at the table and Sam asked, "What are you guys doing here?"

My perfect Paul then said, "Bella has something very important to tell you."

Everyone turned to me and I simply stated, "I'm a werewolf."

Sam and Emily's eyes both got as wide as saucers.

Then Emily said, "How is that even possible? You're not even Quileute."

"That's were you're wrong, Emily and I have one more thing to tell you guys." I said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Well, Sam I'm your sister."

"What!" Sam and Emily yelled.

"How is that possible?!" Sam screamed.

"Well if you guys calm down I'll tell you." I said calmly as Sam started to breathe slowly in and out.

"Okay, apparently, there was a point in time were my parents took a break from each other. Your dad, Joshua, and my mom, Renee, decided to have a relationship and ended up with me. Charlie knew about it but was okay with it. So where is our dear father?" I said.

"In jail." Sam said looking distant.

"For what?" I asked curiously.

"He went to jail for child abuse and spouse abuse." Sam said calmly while looking out of the window behind us.

"What happened, Sam?" I asked with tears in my eyes.

"Well that poor excuse for a father went out every night to cheat on my mom with other women and came home drunk everyday. As soon as he got home he would wake me up just to beat me for no reason at all and after he finished beating me he would go to my mother and beat her. I always heard her scream for him to stop but I couldn't do anything because he would beat me to the point of near unconsciousness. Then the next day when I go to school nobody would say anything about the cuts and bruises all over my body. I couldn't tell anyone about it because he threatened to kill us if we told anyone. My mother barely ever left the house. She was that broken, physically and mentally. On my sixteenth birthday I got what I wished for my whole life. The police came to the house asking for Joshua Uley. When he finally came to the door and asked what the problem is. The police officer told him he was under arrest for child abuse and spouse abuse. I don't know how anyone found out but they did. Unfortunately two years later, on my eighteenth birthday I finally moved out of that house with so many bad memories. I came back get some of my clothes I left behind to find my mother dead in the bathroom with a bunch of empty bottles of over-the-counter medicine. There was no suicide note. I miss my mother so much." Sam finished with a single tear running down his face.

By the end of the story everyone was comforting Sam the best we could. Emily and I were holding him as close as we could while Paul was patting his back in a comforting way. When we got Sam as calm as we could it was 10:45 P.M.

"Thank you for sharing that with us, Sam. We'll be back tomorrow after school." I said sweetly hugging both Sam and Emily.

Then Paul and I walked out of the house not without saying, "Take care." and got into Paul's car.

Paul and I really didn't have anything to say but we agreed that since the Cullens are back, Paul should continue picking and dropping me of at the school.

Paul said, "I'm probably going to have lunch with you every day too."

"That's alright, I like your company anyway." I said with a smile.

We were back at my house by then so I turned to Paul and said, "Goodnight," and kissed his cheek.

I got out of the car, walked to the front door, and watched as he drove off. Then, I turned around and unlocked the front door. I walked into the living room to find Charlie sleeping on the couch with a slice of pizza in one hand and the T.V. remote in the other. I giggled at how funny he looks and shook him awake.

Then I whispered to Charlie, "Time to go upstairs to your room, Charlie."

He just grumbled something in gibberish and walked up stairs. Then, I went into the kitchen and put away the left over pizza and grabbed a slice or four. I went upstairs to my room and picked out some comfy pajamas. Next I went into the bathroom, set my clothes on the sink, and took a nice hot shower until the water ran cold. Then I got out of the shower and dried myself off, lotioned up, and put on my pajamas. I went into my room and you wouldn't believe what I saw. Edward was lying in my bed waiting for me to come in.

When he saw me come in he said, "Hello, love. How was your day?"

**A/N: I bet you guys didn't expect any of this to happen if you did great job. Please review, follow and all that good stuff. Also check out my poll. Thanks for reading. Until next chapter. Goodbye.**


	13. Filler

**CHAPTER 13**

**(Filler)**

_I don't own Twilight if I did Bella would be with the wolves._

Bella PoV

"What are you doing here, Edward?" I screamed forgetting that Charlie was asleep.

"I came to talk to my love." Edward calmly said while still lying in my bed.

I looked around, "I'm pretty sure your love doesn't live here."

"You're my love, love." Edward stupidly said.

"I told you already, I'm not your love so stop calling me that." I said as nicely as I could.

I'm trying so hard not to turn into a wolf, but Edward's sickly sweet scent wasn't helping me at all. His scent is about to make my eyes water.

Edward must've noticed my uncomfortableness (is that a word) because he asked, "Love, are you alright."

"I'm fine but you need to get out of here before you get hurt. I don't know how you got in here but you need to get out." I stated with a slight tremble running through my body.

"Love, I'll be fine. I came in through the window like old times and why do you smell like dog?" Edward asked.

"Edward, please leave before I hurt you." I commanded while ignoring his question and losing my temper. This isn't good at all.

"Love, you can't hurt me. You're just a clumsy little human girl." Edward smirked.

"Edward get out of my freaking room!" I gritted through my teeth trying not to wake up Charlie. Unfortunately my trembling turned into shaking.

"Love, are you alright? You're shaking." Edward said stating the obvious.

"I haven't noticed." I said sarcastically. "Edward, this is your last warning. Get out before I hurt you."

"Bella, have you forgotten. I'm a vampire; you couldn't hurt me even if you tried." Edward said smugly.

"Okay. You'll see." I said. Then I jumped out the open window.

Edward PoV

What just happened. Why did Bella just jump out the window? Is she suicidal? Well she has to be if she's dating a werewolf. Anyways, I jumped out the window after Bella. But, instead of finding a bloody bruised Bella, I saw a pure white wolf with milk chocolate eyes.

"What are you doing here, you filthy mutt. This is Cullen territory. Get out of here!" I yelled at the stupid mutt. It looked at me with angry eyes and ran off. Since I had nothing to do I went hunting then went home. Then I noticed something. I couldn't read that wolf's mind. Hmmmm…

Bella PoV

I wonder how Edward didn't know it was me. I rather keep that a secret from anyway. So when I left my house I started walking towards La Push to go to Paul's house. Then I realized a very important detail. I don't know where Paul lives. Since I have no place to go to I'll just walk back home. I don't have to hide in the forest at night time. Even though I can't blend into the night like Paul; I can still just walk in the open like I'm an average person. You want to know why because Forks is pretty much dead at night. Nobody is out anywhere.

So once I got home, I phased behind the tree in front of my window. I quickly climbed up the tree and jumped into the still open window. Then I realized something else. I had ripped my favorite set of pajamas. Damn. So I changed into some sweatpants and a holey shirt. I checked on Charlie and saw he was still asleep. How could he sleep through all of that? I went to my room and passed out on my bed not wanting to think about the questions I'll be asked.

**A/N: Yes Paul and Bella are together. Sorry this chapter was so short. It was more of a filler chapter hence the title. Please follow, review, and all that other stuff. Also vote on my poll. Until next chapter goodbye.**


	14. Another Day at School

**CHAPTER 14**

**Another Day at School**

_I don't own Twilight if I did Bella would be with the wolves._

Bella PoV

I woke up with a feeling that something weird is going to happen today. Anything weird could happen, I mean if there are vampires and shape-shifters in existence there are probably other things out there.

So, today I decided to get dressed in purple skinny jeans, a white tank top, and some ankle high purple and white converse. After that, I took my clothes and went to the bathroom and set my clothes on the sink. Then I went downstairs to the kitchen and ate a ham and cheese hot pocket. After I finished eating I went back upstairs and brushed my teeth. Next, I took a shower, dried off and put on my clothes.

As if on cue I heard a honk. Paul's here! I ran downstairs, grabbed my keys and book bag, and ran out the door.

I of course locked the door and hopped into the car and said, "Hi." to my perfect Paul.

"Hey, Bella how did you sleep last night?" my perfect Paul asked in his perfectly deep voice while backing out the driveway.

"I slept like a baby. How did you sleep?"

"Good, good. Did Cullen come over last night?" he asked harshly. Whoa, where did that come from?

"Why would you ask that?" I asked innocently.

"Because I can smell his scent all over your front yard." he stated while trying to be stay calm.

"Yes, he did come over but he left. Nothing happened." I stated.

"What did Edmund want from you?" Paul sneered

"First, his name is Edward. Second, he's just trying to get back with me. But, you know I'll always be with you." I stated. Then I continued and said, "Sure he was my first love and he'll always will be but you," I said while poking him, "are my always and forever." I finished.

Then Paul parked the car on the side of the road and started leaning forward to kiss me. I closed my eyes and our lips met. His lips were like nothing I've ever experienced. They were so smooth, so warm and soft. Nothing like Ed- I'm not going to think about him while I was kissing my perfect Paul. It was about two minutes later when we finally stopped kissing to catch our breathes.

I'd hate to ruin the moment but I have to. Then I whispered, "I gotta get to school. I'm sorry I ruined the moment."

"I understand you have to get to school and finish high school. Don't worry I'll get you to school on time." Paul said sweetly while taking the car out of park and driving to the school.

Then he continued and said, "I just wish those bloodsuckers didn't go to school with you."

"I do to." I agreed.

After all this happened we really didn't talk that much. We really just listened to the radio and it was pretty much a peaceful ride to school.

Once we got to the school Paul and I shared a goodbye hug and kiss and he drove away.

Not without saying, "See you at lunch, Bells." and drove away.

Time for school. I was walking to homeroom when Edward and Alice, of course, stopped me and started to ambush me with questions like, "Why are you always with that mutt and never with you best friend?" or my favorite, "Bella, why don't you just come home to us and you can stop hanging out with that filthy mutt?" and that crap set me off.

"That so called mutt just happens to be my boyfriend so back up." I yelled then walked away leaving them with their stupid, shocked expression.

But then this extremely cold, hard hand grabbed me. I reflexively grabbed the hand, flipped the person over, then twisted their hand behind their back and ground their face to the ground. By then I had all of the schools attention. The person on the ground was Edward.

"If you touch me one more time you'll lose this arm. Do you understand?" I whispered in his ear menacingly while grinding his face harder into the ground.

"Yes, I understand." he whimpered.

I let him go.

Then when I walked past Alice and said, "Same for you Pixie." and walked away with my head held up high.

I bet Paul would be proud if he saw that. They didn't bother me the rest of the day until lunch. While I was waiting outside for Paul, Edward and Alice decided it's time to harass Bella since she's outside all alone.

"Bella what's your problem?" Pixie stupidly asked.

"You bloodsuckers are my problem?" I screamed trying to stay calm.

"Love, don't be silly." Edward said shaking his head.

"First of all I already told you to stop calling me love. You lost that privilege when you left me in the woods to find my way back home. And secondly-" I was interrupted by Pixie screaming, "YOU WHAT! How could you leave sweet and innocent Bella in the woods by herself?"

"Alice shut up. You interrupted me. As I was saying and why would you leave someone that knows about vampires by themselves and not change them. You know the Volturi would either come change them of kill them. Lastly, why would you leave me with Victoria and Laurent still out there? Can you answer that pennyhead?" I screamed at them.

"Yeah, why would you leave such a beautiful women to fend for herself?" said a deep yet very familiar voice.

I turned around to see my perfect Paul, shirtless. OMG! Then I ran up to Paul and jumped on him and gave him a big kiss on his lips. He happily kissed back with so much passion it felt like I could drown it. We were like that for like two minutes. It was pure heaven until we finally pulled away to breathe.

Then I said with a smile, "Paul I missed you so much."

"I missed you to Bella." he said sweetly.

Then we heard someone clear their throat. We turned around to find Edward and Alice still standing with their mouths gaping open like a fish out of water.

"What's wrong with you two?" I asked feeling very irritated.

"What's wrong with us? What's wrong with you?" Edward sneered.

"Nothing I'm just kissing the man I love." I said looking up at my perfect Paul with loving eyes.

Paul's eyes contained joy and love. Out of no where Paul picked me up, spun me around, and said, "I love you to Isabella."

I know I don't like being called Isabella but the way Paul said it made me feel all tingly. Now I truly sound like a love sick dog. Pun intended. Once Paul put me down we shared a short sweet kiss. Next we turned back to the bloodsuckers. They had sad expressions on their faces. Oh well they hurt me so I might as well hurt them.

"You guys can leave now. I mean there's nothing to discuss." I stated.

They started to walk away but then they turned around and said in unison, "We will get you back, Bella."

Weird, those words sounded eerily familiar. So they walked away and thirty minutes of lunch time went by so I hurried up and got myself two cartons of milk, two cheeseburgers, and some fries. Oh and an apple.

I walked back to the table Paul is sitting at, set my, food down and sat on his lap and asked, "Did you want anything to eat?"

He responded with, "No, I'm good. I ate at Sam and Emily's house."

"What did you eat?" I asked curiously, wondering what good food I missed.

"Well it's all a blur. Plus I scarfed it down too quickly to see or taste what it was." he said with a chuckle.

"Why did you eat so quickly?" I asked truly concerned about him.

"Because I wanted to hurry up and get to you because I missed you so much." he said holding me closer.

"You know you could've just packed the food up and brought it here to eat, right." I stated.

"Huh. I never thought of that." he said.

"Well next time please do that instead of scarfing down your food like an animal." I said.

"But I am an animal." he said with a smirk.

"True but you know what I meant." I said smiling.

Then we just continued talking about nothing in particular but somehow we got on the subject were Jaide, the bully, got her ass handed to herself by that other girl. Jaide didn't even land a punch on the girl. Then she got the nerve to stop in the middle of the fight go fix her weave and talk to her 'friends' that stood by, watched the fight happen, recorded it, and posted it online. Then the girl being bullied gets suspended. That's all the way messed up.

Then the bell rang. Paul and I went our separate ways. Luckily, the Cullens didn't show up to school the rest of the day. So school went by quickly and before I know it the dismissal bell rings and I'm walking outside looking for Paul. Once I spotted Paul he wasn't leaning against his car like usual. He was leaning against a black 2013 Harley Davidson. So I ran up to him, kissed him on the cheek, and asked sweetly, "When did you get this?"

"Like a week or two ago." he said with a smirk.

"Cool let's go and can we go to your house because I think it's unfair that you know where I live but I don't know where you live?" I asked crossing my fingers hoping for a yes.

"Sure let's go." he said while hopping onto the bike.

I put my bookbag on my back and made sure everything was in it and zipped up. Then I hopped on the bike with him.

"Hold on tight it's gonna be a bumpy ride." He said as I grabbed on to him and we were off.

**A/N: Sorry I've been MIA. I've been busy lately and didn't have time to post so I gave you guys a longer chapter than usual to make up for that. Anyways review, follow, favorite, and all that fun stuff and see you guys next chapter.**


End file.
